


tear in my heart (i'm on fire)

by coffee_music_books



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hot, but also sweet, is so awkward and i love her for it, like a chow chow, oops super fluffy, precious human, smol bean waverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_music_books/pseuds/coffee_music_books
Summary: You're embarrassed by how sexy you think she is.AKA awkward lezbaby Waverly is new to this, and seductress Nicole toys with her





	

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from Tear in My Heart by Twenty One Pilots.
> 
> I own nothing. Emily Andras owns my ass.

You're embarrassed by how sexy you think she is. In the beginning of this shiny new thing, you blame it on the rush of novelty. The adrenaline. The thrill that usually comes to you with big, exciting change. Yeah. That's totally it. Right?

 

But after some time, you begin to wonder why it isn't wearing off. It's not new anymore, but you still feel the fluttering in your belly. You start to worry that your face is becoming permanently flushed, your eyes permanently dilated, your heart rate simply always fast.You get as far as going to the doctor to check your blood pressure. Uncle Curtis had hypertension, right? You're just being cautious. Right. The doctor says your heart rate is normal but do you need antipsychotics, are you hearing voices, and you roll your eyes, thinking of Wynonna and the idiots in this town that misunderstand her. This was dumb anyway. You're not going crazy, your body is.

 

Duh.

 

Nicole reacts a little bit better when you explain everything to her, but she still laughs at you.

 

"Waves," she says, her palms open in front of her. She's standing very still, but her chest is heaving, as though you jumping away form her after a long,  _heated_ kiss is startling.  _Jumpy_. "What's been going on with you lately?" Her confusion fades from her face, a very timid and sheepish look replacing it. Her voice is careful and cautious when she asks, "did I do something wrong?"

 

You're quick to try to reassure her. Insecurity is so rare on her, and you're not sure if you like it. "No!" You run up to her, wincing at how loud you are. "No, no, Nicole. Not at all," you say, smiling your brightest, warmest smile. Your words are fast and breathy, and you're reminded of how it felt that first day in Shorty's with everything so constricting and uncomfortable. "Honestly," you begin, closing your eyes and steeling yourself. You feel your jaw flex, and you imagine her eyes dilating. She once told you how hot she thought it was when she saw you do that. You feel a little better that she might be jumpy the way you are now. "I was beginning to think there was something wrong with me."

 

Her eyebrows draw in, and she's side-eyeing you. You flush and smile, feeling awkward. "What are you talking about?" She drops her palms to her legs with a loud smack.

 

"I went to the doctor the other day because I thought there was something wrong with my heart...er...my health. Or something." You start pacing back and forth and wringing your fingers. "See, my heart is always racing, and my breath is always, like, short and shallow. And I was-" you pause, looking up at her through your eyelashes, "-worried."

 

Nicole's eyes go wide and she releases a disbelieving laugh. "Seriously?" She folds her arms over her chest. You think she almost looks smug.

 

"Yeah, but the doctor said I was fine, so." You shrug and feign naivete. You force a smile and stop your pacing, watching her carefully. Her eyes have narrowed, her smile mischievous. You gulp loudly and hope she didn't hear it. Her smirk tells you she did.

 

"Mhm." She begins to take slow, deliberate steps toward you. You remain in place, still wringing your hands. "Let me guess. Your heart races and your breath is shallow. Do your cheeks feel warm?" You nod slowly. She's still taking slow steps, one by one, closer to you. "Uh huh. And," she frowns, tucking a hand under her chin. You narrow your eyes. Is she  _actually_ messing with you right now? "Do your palms get sweaty?" You nod again. "Does your belly feel kinda funny, too?"

 

"Yes! And it's like all the time! I don't know what's up!" Now she's in your personal space, circling you. 

 

"Well, Waverly," she starts. Her voice has gotten husky and low, and her mouth is right behind your ear. You shiver and feel your heart race just a little. She gathers your hair and drapes it over one of your shoulders, exposing the skin of your neck. Goosebumps erupt on your skin; you arms, shoulders, legs. You stay still and wait. "Maybe I should run some tests myself. After all, I do have a small theory about what's going on with you." Her breath is warm on your skin. Your squeak out an "mhm" and she chuckles low in her throat. You feel it all the way down your spine and shiver. You wonder if she knows what she's doing to you, and you think that yes, she does.

 

"Okay." Her voice is matter-of-fact, but husky still, and her breath still cascades across the back of your neck and over your shoulders. "So I think we should do the ol' cause and effect experiment. Sound good?" You nod but roll your eyes at the teasing lilt in her tone. "Mkay," she says, still light and airy, like a joke, but you don't really understand the punch line.

 

 Then, she slowly runs the tip of her nose up your neck, from the base where it meets your shoulder (you're ticklish there, she knows that) to just behind your ear. "W-wh-wh-" You stutter. Your mouth has suddenly gone completely dry. Nicole shushes you, her lips mere millimeters from the shell of your ear. 

 

"Just relax," she whispers. "I'm observing." She punctuates her directions by taking your earlobe between her lips. Your knees buckle. Like,  _literally_. She kisses soft, teasing kissed back down the line she'd drawn up your neck and onto your shoulder. "How does that feel?" she asks, her voice deep and low.

 

"Pretty good," you manage to grunt out. Your breath is shallow and your head is tilted to give her more room.

 

Suddenly, she sinks her teeth into the muscle at the base of your neck. You whimper and fall back into her, leaning your weight on her body. She wraps her hands around your waist to support you as she soothes the bite with small, gentle swipes of her tongue. You worry your bottom lip to keep from audibly moaning. "You liked that, huh?" she asks, her voice teasing but sincere at once. Your only response is to release a breath as a long, drawn out sigh. You feel your cheeks flush, and you lick your lips. 

 

"You see, Waverly," Nicole says. She releases your hips and steps back when you support your own weight. You shiver at the sudden loss of warmth behind you, and you open your eyes to see her stepping in front of you, her face centimeters from yours. "I don't think there's anything wrong with you." She shakes her head. "No, I just think I turn you on."

 

Her smile is teasing, and you flush and look away. You're embarrassed, but you still want to reach out and kiss her. _Hard_. She giggles, and you frown. Nevermind.

 

She murmurs "no baby" and you fight to hide your smile at the pet name. It makes you feel warm all over. "If it makes you feel any better, you turn me on too." You snap your eyes back up to her face, surprised and more than a little flattered.

 

"Really? Like this?"

 

"Oh yeah." She kisses your forehead reverently, and you pull back and start pacing again. The look on her face tells you that may have been the wrong thing to do. With hindsight. You're hardly paying attention now.

 

"Okay, but, Nicole." Your voice is trembling in the aftermath of her manipulating your body, but it's frantic and high. "It's, like,  _all_ the time. I can't hardly function around you. My brain turns to  _mush_." 

 

Nicole rolls her eyes and sighs, exasperated. You stop your pacing, suddenly nervous, until you see her smile. "Waverly, I'm going to say this once. And then I'm going to kiss you. And if you pull away from me and start pacing again," she threaten, smile turning predatory, "I will pin you to this floor and tickle you 'til you cry. Understand?" You gulp and nod. "Good. Now," she walks towards you, reaching out to rest her hands on your waist. They feel nice, soft, steadying you. Sometimes, around Nicole, you feel like you're floating. It feels good to be grounded right now. "Waverly, my darling girl, I  _love_ that you're attracted to me. It makes me feel sexy and confident. But more than that, it's nice to know feel like you're as into me as I'm into you." She pauses, her eyes melting. Earnest. "Because to me, you're the most beautiful creature on this fair earth. I thank all the deities that you exist. You're graceful and lovely and exuberant, smart and kind and so, so beautiful." Her eyes narrow; she looks at you with hunger. Your cheeks flush even more, and you wonder briefly, embarrassingly, if your cheeks have literally caught fire. "You're also the sexiest person I've ever seen in my sorry life. You're so hot, Waves! And if I told you all the dirty things I think about when I see you, your heart would be racing so fast it'd just plain stop."

 

You wrap your arms around her neck and smile. "Dirty, huh?" you ask. Your voice is teasing as hers had been, and she smiles and winks. "Well, maybe we should go lock ourselves in a bedroom and start ticking items off that list."

 

The smile on her face flits from pure joy to wicked so quickly you simply  _have_ to kiss her. 

 


End file.
